


Bitterheart

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Car Accidents, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothes Wetting, Desperation, First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt Castiel, Injured Castiel, M/M, Medical, Nurse Dean, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to the Outpatient Hospital to get an MRI after a minor car accident and Dean is assigned to do his scans. Midway through, Cas finds himself needing to use the bathroom, but due to the nature of the scan, he can't leave until all the sequences are finished. He manages to hold it enough to get out out of the machine, but standing up is as far as he makes it before wetting himself right in front of Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterheart

“So just to review, you’re getting an upper back and neck scan.” Dean said, leading Cas down the hallway to the changing area. “The procedure should take about a little over an hour assuming you lie still. If needed, we can administer a sedative.” 

 

“That will not be necessary.” Cas stated. 

 

“So if you need to use the restroom, it’s right there.” Dean continued. 

 

“I’m okay.” Cas replied. 

 

“Awesome. So here’s a robe and some pants. And you can get dressed in a room right here. Remove all watches, jewelry, piercings, accessories, and anything metal.” Dean instructed, handing Cas a polka dotted hospital robe and a pair of cheap cotton pants. “I’ll just be right over here.” 

 

“Alright. Thank you.” Cas smiled, entering the small changing area and shutting the door. 

 

“So hot…” Dean muttered to himself as he sat outside the changing room and opened his phone to send a text and then play solitaire. 

 

He’d only been playing for a minute when the door opened. 

 

“Well that was-“ Dean began, but then stopped when Cas was standing there in only his rather tight boxer briefs. 

 

“This robe’s too small.” Cas said, holding it up. 

 

Dean nodded, standing up and going to the closet next to him, silently ordering his dick to calm down. But he couldn’t help it. Some tall, toned, handsome guy was standing in front of him in tight underwear. 

 

“Here.” Dean smiled awkwardly passing him another robe. 

 

“Thank you.” Cas nodded politely, taking it and shutting the door. 

 

Dean crossed his legs uncomfortably as he waited for Cas to change. 

 

After a few minutes, Cas came back out wearing the robe and the pants. Apparently _only_ the robe and pants since the pants were sitting loosely on Cas’s hips and where a waistband from his boxer briefs should have been, there was none. 

 

“Do I have to wear this robe thing?” Cas asked. “It’s kinda uncomfortable. And besides, I’m a guy. I can’t flash anyone.” 

 

“I’ll go ask real quick.” Dean smiled. “Just wait here.” 

 

Cas nodded and immediately started playing with the leaves on a fake plant as Dean walked off. 

 

Cas was comparing two different leaves when the phone went off. At first he thought it was his and he searched around. He saw it sitting on the table and picked it up. It turned out to be Dean’s phone with a text from someone named ‘Charlie’.

 

_Whoa whoa whoa. Exactly_ **_how_ ** _hot is this guy? Pics or it didn’t happen._

 

Cas was about to set the phone down when another text popped up on the lock screen. It was from a ‘Sam’.

 

_Dean. What the hell. You know it’s unprofessional to sexualize patients. And I told you not to text me at work unless it’s an emergency. And say what you want, but giving a hot guy an MRI is not an emergency or reason to text me._

 

“He thinks I’m hot.” Cas breathed, a soft smile spreading his face. He set the phone on the small table and went back to comparing the leaves, still smiling. 

 

Dean returned then, walking back into the area. “Supervisor said it’s okay. We’ll just put a sheet beneath you.” 

 

“Great. Can you…get the tie undone?” Cas replied.

 

“Sure. Turn around.” Dean answered, internally swooning at how attractive Cas’s smile was. 

 

Dean pulled the ends of the ties and the robe loosened and Cas slipped it off his shoulders, turning back around. 

 

“Holy mother of hip bones…” Dean thought. “You could hurt somebody with those things.” 

 

“Shall we?” Dean smirked. 

 

Cas nodded and followed Dean down to a large room. 

 

“So you know why you have to get this done?” Dean asked as they walked.

 

“I was hit by a car a couple months back and started having some neck and back pain a few weeks ago. Doctor said I should get an MRI just in case.” Cas responded.

 

“Oh shit. That sounds horrible.” Dean frowned. 

 

“Meh. It’s probably just some whiplash hanging around. It wasn’t a big accident or anything.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“Well that’s good.” Dean mused. “So just lay down on your back right on this table here.” 

 

Cas climbed onto the table and laid down. Dean came over with some earplugs. 

 

“I’m gonna start by putting this in to help block out some of the sound.” He said.

 

“Okay.” Cas replied, tilting his head so Dean could insert the plugs. 

 

“This cage like container will be used to focus the energy on your head and neck. We’ll put this on during the second half of the test since first, we’re going to do your back. This should take around 50 minutes.” Dean explained.

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“You’re gonna have to stay extremely still since if you move, we’ll have to redo the sequence.” Dean stated, draping a blanket over Cas. “So are you ready for this?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas answered. 

 

“It’s gonna get kinda tight in there, so if you have any problems, just press this button here and it’ll let me know and I’ll stop it. If it’s an emergency, press it three times and the machine will stop and you’ll be automatically pushed out.” Dean placed a handheld remote with a red button on it in Cas's hand. 

 

Dean went into a room behind glass and sat down at a desk with a computer and some more panels of buttons. Slowly, Cas was going back into the machine. Once he came to a stop some white noise came over a speaker inside before Dean’s voice. 

 

“Can you hear me?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.” Cas said. 

 

“Awesome. So feel free to take a nap if you want. It’s not uncommon. Occasionally I’ll check up on you to make sure you’re okay.” Dean’s voice read. 

 

“Okay.” Cas replied. 

 

“Let’s do this then.” Dean smirked, the sound of whirring and quiet pounding beginning to start. 

* * *

Cas laid as still as he could inside the machine, arms pressed to his sides. The machine would alternate between series of bangs and as the coils turned, it would vibrate and buzz loudly. The noises were fine, but the vibration was agitating his bladder uncomfortably. He knew he should’ve used the bathroom beforehand anyways. 

 

He restrained himself from crossing his legs and bit his bottom lip. He made a small whimpering noise as the vibrations rotated to directly underneath him. He could feel his legs, back, and arms vibrating alongside. 

 

“Fuck.” He muttered, closing his eyes and trying to relax. But it was difficult to relax your whole body minus your bladder.

 

“You doing okay in there?” Dean asked. “You’re looking a little uncomfortable.” 

 

“I really need to use the bathroom.” Cas stated. 

 

“We just have three more sequences to do. It should be around ten more minutes.” Dean replied.

 

“You can’t pause this thing? Cos I mean I _really_ have to go.” Cas asked.

 

“Sorry. If we did, we’d have to restart the whole scan since the image would be incomplete. Just 10 minutes. Lay still and it’ll be faster.” Dean sighed. 

 

“Okay.” Cas frowned. 

 

“I’ll tell you when we’re at the last sequence.” He finished.

 

“Alright.” Cas muttered. 

 

The table started moving again with a jolt and Cas inhaled sharply, biting down on his lip again and tasting blood. 

 

“I’d recommend keeping teeth away from your lips.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“You can see?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Because of your type of MRI, there’s a small camera in there to monitor you in case you start doing something weird.” Dean explained.

 

“Like biting my lip until I bleed?” Cas asked.

 

“More like seizures or bleeding out of all your orfices.” Dean replied.

 

“That’s a fun thought.” Cas snorted. 

 

“Let’s get this sequence started so we can you out of here.” Dean chuckled, turning off the mic and starting the sequence. 

 

At first it was just quiet clicking and banging that would be followed by loud buzzing in the same pattern. And then 2 minutes in, the vibrations started again. Slowly, the moved from the top over to the right, then under, and around to the top again. The vibrations circled around Cas again a few more times before stopping. 

 

Cas felt the table move back a little more and the beeps, bangs, and buzzes continued. At this point, Cas was physically clenching his lower stomach muscles, completely horrified at the thought of pissing himself in the MRI machine. If it weren’t for these things on his neck and head, he’d most likely be leaning forward and have his hands grabbing himself through pants. But he had to lay still. 

 

“We’re gonna start the last sequence now. This should be two minutes.” Dean stated. “You doing okay in there?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas smiled weakly at the ceiling.

 

“Perfect.” Dean chimed, starting the third and final sequence. 

 

The machine made sounds and vibrated and Cas definitely knew the crotch of the pants was a little damp, but nothing that would be noticed. He cursed silently to himself as a few more drops trickled out at the start of another wave of vibrations. 

 

After the two minutes past, the microphone clicked back on. “All done. With that part at least. Just wait a second and I’ll get you out of there.” 

 

Within literally a second - Dean was a man of his word - the table of the machine was sliding forward and stopped right where his feet were hanging off the end. 

 

“Why am I stopped?” Cas asked panicky, desperate to empty his bladder. And not on this table. 

 

“I have to take you out manually past here.” Dean answered through the mic. “So I’ll be right there.”

 

Cas barely heard the sound of a door shutting and smiled in relief as he felt the cold air hit his feet, being rolled out of the large machine. 

 

“Alrighty…” Dean hummed, pulling the blanket back and gesturing for Cas to get up. “Bathrooms are two doors down on the right. There’s a sign so….yeah.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, slowly sitting up - careful not to disturb his bladder. He swung his legs off the side and stood up. As soon as he stood, the straightening of his stomach pressed against his bladder and he immediately began to feel the pressure leaving. Which in itself, felt amazing. But it was less amazing when it was on the floor of an MRI room in front of a sexy male nurse who had the hots for you. Much less.

 

He’d emptied himself quite quickly but the dripping sound his pants made as piss fell off them intensified the awkward silence. 

 

“I’ll go get some towels.” Dean said after a moment. 

 

“Yeah.” Cas nodded, cheeks red hot with embarrassment. 

 

Dean hurried out of the room and Cas looked down. The inside of his pant legs were soaked along with most of his right leg.

 

“Great.” He muttered, wiggling his toes in the large puddle beneath him. “Just great.” 

 

Cas sat there squeezing his pants, wringing them out while he waited for Dean to come back. 

 

Dean finally returned. “Heads up!” 

 

Cas looked up just as Dean threw a pair of pants across the room. Cas caught them and unrolled them. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cas hissed. 

 

“Nah it’s alright.” Dean smiled softly, squatting down with a damp towel in his hand. 

 

“No, I’ll clean it up.” Cas muttered, reaching for the towel. 

 

“No.” Dean snapped holding the towel back from him. “Go to the restroom and change into those. You want to get out of here sometime today, don’t you?” 

 

“Fine.” Cas sighed, standing back up and leaving the room. 

 

Dean chuckled as Cas walked away. It was strange really. This guy just pissed himself right in front of Dean’s eyes, but Dean wasn’t turned off from him in the slightest. He didn’t even care that he was sitting on the ground cleaning said guy’s relief up. This guy was still just as hot as he was before. Most people, Dean would not think that. 

 

Dean grabbed another towel and cleaned up the rest of it. He was just standing up when Cas returned, holding the wet pair of pants on his arms. 

 

“You can just set those on the counter over there.” Dean said, throwing the yellow-tinted rags onto said counter across the room. 

 

Cas nodded silently, visibly ashamed and placed the pants by the rags. 

 

“Ready to finish this mofo?” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas nodded again, climbing back onto the table. 

 

“We need to put this headpiece on now.” Dean stated, waiting for Cas to get adjusted correctly.

 

“Alright.” Cas muttered.

 

“Let’s get these earplugs back in…” Dean mused, trying his hardest to make Cas comfortable - Or at least not humiliated - as he pushed the soft foam plugs into Cas’s ears. 

 

Dean snapped the cage in place and slipped two padded blocks by Cas’s ears. 

 

“You good?” Dean asked.

 

“I’m good.” Cas whispered.

 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Dean grinned, gently picking up Cas’s hand and guiding his fingers softly over the remote. 

 

Cas smiled pathetically at him in reply. 

 

“See you in fifteen then.” Dean smirked, leaving the room. 

* * *

After the scan, Dean took Cas back to the changing room and waited for Cas to get back into his normal clothes. 

 

Cas exited and sighed. 

 

“I just need you to sign right here.” Dean said, handing him a clip board and pen. Cas quickly scribbled his name.

 

“Well mark this down as one of the most embarrassing and humiliating days of my life.” Cas muttered.

 

“Nah.” Dean smirked. 

 

“I think you could do worse.” Dean said.

 

Cas laughed and looked down at the floor, rocking on his heels. 

 

“Besides. You think I’m not used to this? I _am_ in the medical field after all.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Still. I’m an idiot.” Cas muttered. 

 

“No you’re not.” Dean smiled. “I’m sure you’re perfectly fine.” 

* * *

A week later, Dean went out into the lobby and called the name Castiel Novak. It seemed familiar. And as soon as he saw the man standing up he remembered. 

 

“How lovely to see you again.” Cas snorted, walking over to Dean with his leg in a cast and a cane. 

 

“Well would you look at that. It’s small bladder guy.” Dean smirked.

 

“Shut up.” Cas laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Anyways. What happened to you?” Dean asked. 

 

“I was walking across the street. And someone ran a red light and hit me with their car.” Cas stated.

 

“Seriously?” Dean scoffed.

 

Cas sighed and nodded. 

 

“You know, you should just not leave your room. Or at least avoid cars for the rest of your life.” Dean retorted.

 

“You’re probably right.” Cas mused. 

 

“I’m always right.” Dean said. 

 

“Do I have to get you? No offense of course.” Cas groaned.

 

“How is it possible to ask that and mean no offense?” Dean muttered. 

 

“Well I’d just rather not have you.” Cas said.

 

“Mhm…” Am I big and scary?” Dean asked. 

 

“No. I’d just rather not have a constant reminder of last time.” Cas replied.

 

“Well too bad. Even if there were others available, you got me sweetheart.” 

 

“Don’t call me sweetheart. Call me bitterheart. It’s more fitting.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Okay,  _bitterheart_ what are you in here for this time?” Dean asked.

 

“I need an MRI of my leg.” Cas answered. 

 

Dean whistled. “Another long one. Just remember go tinkle before.” 

 

“I swear I will smack with this cane.” Cas growled.

 

“Go ahead and try.” Dean teased. 

 

“Okay.” Cas smiled, standing on one leg and smacking Dean in the shin with the cane. 

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean hissed, grabbing his leg. “You are crazy.”

 

Cas grinned at him. 

 

“Get dressed.” Dean smiled, handing him a pair of pants. 

 

“I think I need assistance though.” Cas stated. 

 

“I’ll go get a-“ Dean started.

 

“No. I’d prefer you.” Cas said, the corner of his lips twitching up in a smirk.

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed, following Cas into the changing cubicle. As soon as he shut the door, Cas grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. Dean immediately melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Cas’s waist. Cas’s cane fell from his side and onto the ground and he lost balance. Dean immediately grabbed onto him tightly and kept him standing. 

 

“Thanks.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I’ve got you.” Dean replied, going back in and kissing Cas again. Cas laughed and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. 

 

“You know, I am on a schedule.” Dean said after a moment, pulling back.  “So if we could hurry this up and get you dressed, that’d be great. It’s even greater that I have my break after this appointment.” 

 

“That’s amazing news.” Cas breathed. 

 

“It is. Why don’t we get these clothes off you now?” Dean said.

 

“I don’t actually need your assistance. I just wanted to make out with you.” Cas stated. “I kinda wanted to do that since I first saw you."

 

“You lying son of a bitch.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Guilty.” Cas stated as Dean opened the door and stepped out. 

 

“I kinda wanted to make out with you, too.” Dean whispered. 

 

“I know. I saw your texts.” Cas said.

 

Dean sighed and laughed. “You are…I have no words.” 

 

“Good.” Cas growled.


End file.
